guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Knights
Heaven Knights is a guild on the Rosal server. The first guild to be formed on Rosal, it swiftly developed into a powerful, tight knit group of devoted members and was the first level 200 guild on the server. Membership is about 230 players level 150-200 (average around 195). Minimum level for new invites is 150+ and people can only be invited by unanimous vote of guildies online at the time of the vote and/or via our forums. The guild is international, with members from all over the world. Guild chat is in English, supplemented by online translation services. Every class and profession is represented. Several guild breeders make DTs available to all guild members at a discount rate. Ranks and rights in this guild must be earned by generosity to other guildies and length of stay in guild. Hunt percs are made available to anyone ranked Initiate on up (after 1 month in guild). These are set for up to three days, then collected by the owner. If a perc is left out for longer than three days, or is in danger of being attacked and killed, the leader or a SiC may collect it and give drops to the owner. If you are interested in joining Heaven Knights, please apply on our forums. The History of Heaven Knights By Shelor Please add to this! Literally hundreds of people have been involved with the growth of this guild. HK was started on the first day of Rosal by a little French eni, Heavensword, and a couple of his friends. Szi, QueenHel, Drunkdrunk, fued, Doraemon, Nick, Ark, Squiz and others joined immediately, with Hardcastle, Nirvana and others joining in the next few days. I joined an hour later, when I approached a guildie at 4, 11 and he said if I could get to level 15 in the next 10 minutes (I was 14), they would let me in. I managed to do it. I was astonished to find Queen and a few other players--probably Nirvana, fued, and this French sadi whose name escapes me--already level 3x and 4x. Queen was leveling at mushds. fued, Drunk, Queen, Szi and Dorae were perc pirates from day 2, when French'Kiss was formed. DS formed from a bought guild gem and then the wars were on. Our original core soon got very impatient with the leadership. They organized a purchase of the guild. QueenHel immediately became leader. The guild was very Brak in nature, with constant perc wars and hunts. Queen had one of the first tailor manuals on the server. Meanwhile, Doraemon was banned at level 57 for pretending to be a kama farmer, and so he had to make a whole new character, Doraemon-Rebirth. Ark dwas a frightful curmudgeon. He and Squiz together were a legendary curmudgeon combo, and when you added fued and Queen to the mix, /g was a hilarious yet unsettling mix of insults and sexual jokes. There was a large international contingent even then. Especially the French were well represented. Many of the most powerful and wonderful players on Rosal were in this guild, including Sunny, Cece-Boubou, EssenceofSuperiority, Picasso, Revoke, Al Capone, and many others. I leveled very slowly. I had been looking at hammersmith profession and had pressed "accept" by accident, so I decided I might as well do the profession really. Kedhran and I became friends around that time, as I had to buy lumber from him. He charged 10kk for ONE piece of hornbeam! I equipped the entire guild with hammers, giving HK an edge in attack and defense. As my skills grew I re-equipped everyone with rapped knuckles hammers and then with toh'los. I dropped the first megastone on the server and made a toh'lo for for QueenHel. We became almost unbeatable, except by DS, with whom we had a lasting enmity. They used to abuse and curse me almost hourly, then would switch to trying to lure me into their guild with promises of officership and wealth. About 4 months into Queen's tenure, she left suddenly. I woke up one day and found myself leader. I was level 64, still wearing gobboots and in motley scara parts which Queen, Szi, Squiz and Drunk had given me. I was very pissed off. All our level 100+ except for our loyal core left immediately for other guilds, a lot to Nefertum, the powerhouse at the time, led by Mistaken. I tried to find an opportunity in this, to become friends with the guilds our friends were now in. Mistaken was a friend from Rushu, where I'd saved his ass many a time, so that was okay. So were Latteralus and Scary-Kid. Mist's idea was that I would quit HK and come to Nef as an officer, he even proposed marriage. But the idea of our treasured guild dissolving in sadness and defeat was abominable to us and it spurred us into action. Old-Nick, Doraemon-Rebirth, Esse, Szi and I were faced with rebuilding the guild from about 15 active guildies. Esse, Dorae and I would go level Queen's character so that we wouldn't seem too weak, and I made alliances at that time with most of the major guilds, which continue to this day. I decided we would create our own level 100s, and do that by hunting together as teams, saving all guild resources and equipping people quickly. Within a few days our guild began to improve, and HK as you know it today was born. SUNNY'S STORY Well, as requested from Shelor I will write my part within this history. The question is where do I start? I think I'll go back to my gobball set which I still swear/shave today(With maged stats of course) Back then I was still highly ranked in my wings like today. I was one of the only rank 3 braks around (Me, Rik(the cra) and Queenhel) and it was then when I made friends with Queenhel but it wasn't always friendly. At first she got so annoyed I had rank 3 she paid a sac (Buttsecks) in her guild to assassinate me and derank my rank 3. Of course she never found me and eventually gave up. Soon after Buttsecks trying to kill me, I would always remember 0,14 perc fights if it was defending or attacking(I was an officer in DS back then). These fights were full of abuse to each other and sometimes friendly comments about how well the pvp went. I would always remember how everyone would say how they liked me and hated the rest of my DS guildies lol "Oh its Sunny again, Hey :P" "We Love You" (Ok Ok i made that last one up but meh). As I went through my weeks in DS I started to feel unwelcomed as Magiclight was always the sadida everyone talked about in there and how She/He/W.e was "better" than me etc. So I left to join HK. As soon as I left DS I had aggression fights with Magiclight so often she become one of my rivals. This was her/him choosing to aggress me too, I was happy going on playing dofus without seeing her/him again. https://archive.is/20130625011608/img132.imageshack.us/img132/6959/sunnyvsmagicog8.jpg After a few weeks within Heaven Knights I become popular amongst the people there as I knew most of them (Ess,Shelor,Queenhel,Old-Nick,Ark) these were the main 5 I knew and talked with back in the days. I Found out that Heaven knights wasn't actually that bad of a guild. It has an active guild chat full of randomness and the guildies were friendly and everyone got on well together. The guild was well organized and the guild worked as a team. After Shelor took control over the guild I started rising up in ranks rapidly due to my "coolness" :rolleyes: but after some time I was promoted Officer or back then "Second In Command" with this rank it took responsibility and guildies with problems would pm me or another officer or shelor. After Weeks may of been months as officer I decided to resign because of my upcoming exams so I had to quit dofus for a while. I personally thought that me being offline so much wouldn't of been a good choice in officer since they have to be active. I then came back after my exams but I choice not to be in a guild because I liked how my rank 10 wings looked without a guild. But I eventually got annoyed with random people trying to guild me so I made my guild "We Love Sunny" surprisingly I actually get a lot of private messages from people to join but of course I refuse ;) That's my bit of Heaven Knights history and I'll hand over to a guildie who is still there. Sunny x Brianna is hot